


Ride the tide of changing times

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Supernatural Convention, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Jason Manns, known best for his musical talents and friendship with those who work as the cast of the hit television show, Supernatural, is about to find himself in a whole new world and a whole new line of work. What he believes in the start is a very realistic dream, is something much more dangerous.





	Ride the tide of changing times

A sold-out crowd for another convention. Manns, standing to the side with guitar in hand, his fingers pressing down the strings to strum the next note of the song that himself and Rob Benedict are currently performing. Words come, flowing naturally from the two of them as fan's sing along to the chorus.

“There’s a freight train racin' down the track. Don’t know where it's goin', but it’s not coming back. Hear that whistle blowin' gotta catch it…and get on”

A uncommon song to be played by the two, a surprise for the fan's before the entire cast would come up on stage and end with Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas. A popular song made in the mid nineteen seventies that has since become the theme song for the hit television series, Supernatural.

Fan's and Cast members alike sing aloud in unison as the last night of the convention comes to an end. Applause, cheering as the cast and Jason Manns take a final bow before disappearing behind the curtain. Lips curl upward, a smile to appear upon the tired musicians face as he takes a hold of the guitar strap, removing it to lower the guitar that he had been holding for the last twenty or so minutes of the evening. 

Another great performance, one hell of a crowd. Jason's tired and as a yawn escapes, his eye's heavy wishing for sleep, he knows his night's not yet over. One more hour in the vendor hall awaits, as do fan's standing around his table, holding onto a couple photo's and CD's for him to sign before he can turn in for the night.

Not one to disappoint, he staggers through the vendor hall, plopping himself down at his table as fan's greet him with smiles. Jason would take the first CD in hand, a silver sharpie in the other as he began the process of autographs. Though as tired as he is, he does his best to answer questions that fan's ask while surrounding his table, waiting for their items to be signed. 

Time is winding down, the hour is almost up.. sleep is calling him. Just two more fan's waiting patiently for him to sign their 'recovering with friends' CD. A continuous smile to remain on his tired features as he signs the last two items. Time's up, and though he signed the last item of the night, he sits there in silence for five more minutes just in case. Very few items remain on the table before him, a handful of pictures and two or three of each CD, the night is coming to an end and as he gathers the remaining merchandise from his table, gently placing it in a bag, his attention turns to a small boy who rushes towards his table, a mother running after. A nervous wave to come from the silent boy, his eye's fall on the now bare table, his mother grabbing his arm as she gives a quick look to Jason.  
The look on her face he can read quite clearly, the look of a mother trying to say 'sorry for bothering you' without any words coming from her. Reaching into his bag, his fingers fumbling around for a second, now to pull out one of the last CD's he has, placing it quickly on the table as he grabs the silver pen from his pocket, signing it as he jogs towards the mother and boy who seemed distraught when he hadn't been able to get something from the musicians table. 

“Hey little guy, no need to be blue. Hope you and your mom here enjoyed the show” 

The young boys eye's immediately light up as he's handed the signed CD, the mother quick to look through her purse for the cash for the item, but Jason gives a quick wave of his hand that only the mother would see, a nod and a smile the last thing he would see as the two walk off, leaving Jason smiling as he straightens his shirt, taking one last look of the vendor hall before he exits. 

A short walk to the elevator felt like it took longer than it should have. Raising his arm up his right hand would be placed against the wall, his palm feeling the coldness from the white wall as he waited for the two silver doors of the elevator to open. Minutes felt as if they were going by so slowly, as a clock nearby ticked, sounding so much louder to Jason as he struggled to keep his eye's open. 

Ding. The sound slightly startling him as the doors opened and a small group exited, walking past him to leave the hotel as the convention came to a complete end as the time reached five minutes after midnight. Stumbling forward, his hand sliding across the wall and past the door of the elevator as he made his way inside, the doors closing behind him as he spun around, leaning against the wall of the elevator as he pressed the number for his floor. 

A soft tune played in the elevator as the numbers showed above in red, three more floors and he would be that much closer to sleep. Ding. The doors opened for his floor as he staggered out. Eye's heavy and ready to shut, reading each number as he passed several doors. Two twenty-nine. The number of his room. Card key is taken from his pocket, sliding it into the card key slot and the door slowly opened. 

“Night Jason, had a lot of fun tonight!” 

The familiar voice of Rob Benedict would come to him, causing him to turn his head to the right of him, seeing Robbie with the same tired look on his face, one foot in his room that was right beside him. Another smile to tug on his lips as he spoke softly.  
“It was fun man, can't wait for the next one. Night Robbie”

Staggering forward, grabbing the wall as to keep himself from fully falling on his face, using his free hand to close the door behind him as another yawn came from him. Heavy eye's landing on the bed just a few steps away... kicking off his shoes and taking his long sleeve jacket off just seconds before he fell forward onto the bed. 

Sleep finally, as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hours passed and a night of peaceful sleep for Jason soon turned into something more, something confusing as images appeared to him. He was dreaming.. dreaming of the show that had become so popular with fan's about two brothers trying to save the world from monsters and everything that went bump in the night.

Jason had never fully watched the show, it hadn't been something he could find much time for and he had admitted that several times when asked. Yet here now so clearly he could see Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel and many other familiar faces and the world they were in, it was almost the color gray. One color however stuck out, an orange wavy line that was thinning the more he looked at it. 

This world it looked much like a wasteland, and Jason swore as he slept he could feel cold and a strong feeling as he stepped towards the orange line. The images in his mind, they changed.. a different place now showed.. the inside of a building. Jason, as he moved he didn't know that he had moved from his bed, unknowingly sleepwalking. His right hand lifted up and stretched out to touch the orange line that began to fade. The second his hand neared it, he felt a sudden tug, a strong feeling as he was pulled right through. 

A scream would suddenly come, Jason Manns, as he was tugged through the orange line. The scream, it had been loud enough to get Rob Benedict's attention, who was now banging on the door of his room, only to get no answer from Jason. With worry, he rushed back inside his own room, dialing for someone of the hotel to come and check in on Jason Manns. 

“Jason?! Jason!”

Frantic, pacing.. Rob was close to having a breakdown with no word still from the musician that he had constantly tried to get to answer him, his banging on the door all going ignored. The banging stopped as a manager showed up to open the door. As soon as the door was unlocked, Rob rushed in... no sign of Jason. No sign of a struggle. Where was he? None of this made any sense.. he had heard a scream but there was no sign of Jason Manns. 

Thud! The sound, the feeling of hitting a cold floor had been enough to cause Jason to open his eye's. A groan slipped from Jason as he forced himself up, something wasn't right.. 

“This is one.. realistic dream..”

If only it had been a dream. Footsteps, the sudden sound caused Jason to jump. The footsteps were getting closer and who they belonged to would get a surprised reaction, a gun was pointed at him and his automatic reaction was to put his hands up. 

“Who the hell are you?!” 

Dean Winchester shouted, demanding to know who this stranger was in their bunker. Jason, he found himself struggling to speak, to answer such a simple question as the barrel of the gun was put against his chest. He could feel it, actually feel it.. this, whatever this was.. it wasn't a dream. 

“J..Jason Manns.. we're friends man, how do you not know who I am, Jensen?” 

Jason struggled to keep calm, there had to be a way to explain this.. maybe it was just a really bad prank. What better than to do it when someone was dead tired. However, the look that Dean gave him when being called Jensen.. it showed confusion and a hint of something else he couldn't quite point out. 

“My name is Dean Winchester! How the hell do you know the name, Jensen? What are you!?” 

If this was a prank, this was one hell of a prank being pulled off by Jensen and Jared.. to really get this much into character just to.. to what? Scare him? Confuse him? It did both. 

“Woah, look.. I'm not down for this prank guys.. really. I'm way too tired for this. I mean what kind of questions are these? How do I know the name, Jensen? Uh, we're friends.. what am I? Man, are you serious? Musician.. why am I even answering these..”  


Dean and Sam looked to one another. More confusion would show on both of the Winchesters features. Dean would lower the gun as he stepped back. Both seemed to believe he was of no threat. However, that wouldn't stop the two from suddenly throwing holy water and salt at him or touching him with a piece of iron. 

“Okay this was funny in the start... now it's getting ridiculous guys..”

Dean would give one last look to Sam, just before Castiel entered the room. Angel blade in hand, his blue eye's locked onto Jason Manns with a look of confusion appearing and his head tilting. 

“Cas.. how much did you hear?”

Castiel stepped forward, his blade put away as he looked to Dean, eyeing the gun briefly before answering the question.

“Enough.. his name, him calling you Jensen... I heard..”

Castiel cut himself off as a feeling came, something that he only felt when the rift was opened and when Dean had come back the first time he had gone through it. 

“Dean.. Sam... he came through the rift..”

Dean and Sam turned to Jason, their eye's both wide for a brief moment, Jason looking back in confusion as he stood up, wobbling slightly on shaky legs.

“The orange line...? Rift? Someone, please tell me what is going on...”


End file.
